Threads of Fate
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Yukiteru, now a god, has managed to bring Akise Aru back to life. All seems well at first, but when Akise started having weird dreams, things turn upside down. AkiseXYukiteru, T for reasons, i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**My latest obsession besides Yandere!Izaya? AkisexYukki! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

I've floated in this darkness for what seems to be forever, numb. That being said, I wasn't expecting waves of something I couldn't identify to wash over me. I heard a muffled voice.

"…se-kun! Aki…un!"

After a few moments, I forced my eyelids open, coming face-to-face with a boy with crystal clear blue eyes and long black hair.

"Who…are you?" I asked weakly. The boy frowned and looked over his shoulder at something. At the same time, flashes came to me.

A black haired boy. A pink haired girl. A cellphone. No, a diary. A future diary. A few names filled my head. Hino Hinata. Gasai Yuno. Amano Yukiteru.

"Yuki…teru-kun?"

I remember everything that happened before my death at Gasai's hands! But, what's happened since?

"Akise-kun!" I opened my crimson eyes for a second time, staring into the boy's own. This boy…I have no doubt. He's Amano Yukiteru!

"Hello, Yukiteru-kun," I said, smiling. I tried to stand up, only to feel a sharp pain in my neck.

"Be careful, Akise-kun," Yukiteru warned, "Your neck is still kind of sensitive from having your head reattached."

I nodded and sat up slower. I looked at Yukiteru. "You've changed.

He blushed a light pink. "I guess."

'He's so cute,' I thought, my face never betraying my thoughts. "I'm surprised you haven't attempted to bring Gasai-san back."

Yukiteru frowned. "Even if I tried, I'd only be able to bring her body back, not her soul."

"Deus told me," I said, "But if you brought me back, surely you can bring back Gasai-san."

"You're different," Yukiteru said, "Because according to Murumuru, you were created by Deus."

I looked behind him, seeing the tan midget. She ignored us, instead focusing on reading a worn manga book.

"She suggested I bring you back," he murmured. I could see tears welling in his eyes. "I was so alone…"

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! It means a lot!**

**I wrote this white listening to Angel of Darkness Nightcore version, Song of a Certain Truth, and something else…**

**Anyway…how are you? I am currently reading Loveless. Great Yaoi manga. Read it, I recommend it. Anywhore, enjoy!**

I frowned as my beloved Yukiteru started to cry. He attempted to wipe the tears away. Not wanting to see him crying, I pulled him into an embrace, letting him cry into my shoulder despite his weak protests.

"Let m-me go, Akise-kun," he sobbed, despite the fact that his hand was clenching my red stained light blue button up shirt tightly, "I'm f-fine!" I ignored his protests and continued to hold him close, my heard hammering at the close contact. His long black hair tickled my nose.

After who knows how long, Yukiteru finally got his tears under control and pulled away. I let him, but kept my hands firmly on his shoulders. "Feel better?"

Yukiteru didn't answer for a few moments. Then he nodded, facing the ground, hair hiding his face. "Thank you, Akise-kun."

I smiled. "You're welcome, Yukiteru-kun."

He lifted his head and smiled at me, but I noticed something slightly different about it. "Before I could address it, he looked around.

"I suppose complete darkness isn't really the best living place, huh?" he asked, chuckling sheepishly.

Deciding to muse over it later, I nodded. "Not exactly."

Murumuru was suddenly in the middle of us. "Does this mean you'll finally create a world?" at his nod, she gave a cheer. "Finally! It's been 10,000 years!"

I perked up. "10,000 years?"

Yukiteru nodded. "It's been 10,000 years since I became a god."

I smiled. "I'm glad you became a god."

He crossed his legs and glanced at Murumuru. "How di i…?"

"Just meditate," she said, "Whatever you picture will become a reality."

He nodded, closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and went into a sleep-like trance. I examined him further.

His skin was paler then I remembered, and he was a very dark purple robe that was worn and ragged near the edges of the sleeves and hem. There were the slightest signs of exhaustion below his eyes.

I blinked and suddenly we were sitting in a room with steel grey walls. The large window lined the wall behind Yukiteru. We were sitting on a grey carpet, at the first of a two person bed, which was located at my left. Separating up from the foot of the bed was a dresser. There were two doors-one behind me and one next to the bed,

After a few more moments, Yukiteru opened his eyes. I smiled. "Good job, Yukiteru-kun."

Murumuru grinned. "Finally!"

Yukiteru stretched his limbs. "Harder than I thought. I'm exhausted." He stood up. "Come with me."

We followed him out of the room and down a plain grey hall to a white door. "This is your room, Akise-kun."

I opened the door, greeted by a room with plain white walls. A bookshelf was at my left, a desk next to it. Next to that was a bed with a crimson comforter. A dressed was at the foot of the bed, two medium-sized windows were on the other side of the room, and two my right was another door.

"That door leads to a bathroom," Yukiteru said, "Get some rest. It's rather late." Like he said, the sun outside was almost set. He and Murumuru left, closing the door behind themselves.

I walked to the dresser and opened it, pulling out a pair of pale blue pajamas. I walked into the bathroom.

It was white with blue patterns on the floor tiles. There was a white bathtub across the small room from me, a toilet next to it, and a sink across from that.

I turned on the water and let it full the tub. I undressed and got in once it was as full as I preferred. The warm water relaxed my tens neck muscles, and I dunked my head underneath, wetting my silver hair. I didn't stay in for long, though, and got out before long. I found a towel rack behind the door and a few towels already hung up. I dried myself off, changed into the pajamas and crawled into the soft bed. Then, after storing the events of today to my memory, I fell asleep.

**Wow…this took FOREVER to type up.**

**Gabriel (my OC): it did not!**

**BBR: whatever. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Akise's dream~! Whoever can identify the song used will get a virtual cookie from me. I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

I was in a plain white space. The only sound was a soft voice singing a for some reason familiar song.

'"Sekai wa hidoku minikuku aware nari"

Dakara kimi wo mamorou to suru sekai kara kimi wo mamotte agetai

"Sekai wa futari no mirai wo anji suru mono nari"

Dakara sore made no aida, semete kimi dake wa mamotte agetai'

The voice faded and I found myself in a glass cage. I placed my hand on the glass, watching as two more appeared, one containing Yukiteru as he looks now and the other containing a girl.

She had long pink hair in twin ponytails and magenta eyes that sparkled with what I knew was false innocence. She wore a white button up shirt, dark blue jacket and matching knee length skirt with a pink tie.

Gasai Yuno.

As soon as I had identified her, Yuno turned in my direction, glaring at me harshly.

Ignoring her glare, I looked up, finding a dark grey beam. I also found that our cages were held by red threat. There was writing on the beam. I had to squint to read it.

"The two whose red strings are bound shall be freed. The one whose string is unbound shall fall to their fate.

I looked back at Yukiteru and Yuno, where were reading the text. Yuno finished first and looked excitedly at Yukiteru. He, however, just looked between Yuno and I with a blank expression on his face.

Yuno turned to glare at me, and said something. Though I couldn't hear her voice, I knew exactly what she said.

"You're dead, Akise."

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Was it that obvious? ^^; yes the song was Song of a Certain truth, Akise's theme song. I'm obsessed with it. Anyway, enjoy!**

I opened my wine-colored eyes. The sun, barely rising, greeted me. I pulled myself out of bed and made it before changing into a clean pale blue button up shirt and brown dress pants with white socks.

I left the room, closing the door behind me, and walked through the hall in the direction of Yukiteru's room. I found the door and opened it.

Yukiteru had apparently fallen asleep as soon as his head it the pillow, because he still wore the robe he had worn yesterday. He had a look of peace on his face.

I approached the bed, smiling at the look on Yukiteru's face. 'How cute.' Unconsciously, my hand reached out and my fingers caressed his soft skin. Realizing what I was doing, I reluctantly pulled my hand back and headed towards the door.

"Akise…kun?"

I turned to find Yukiteru looking at me with half-lidded eyes, clearly still waking up. I smiled. "Good morning. Did I wake you?"

He sat up, rubbing his eyes clear of sleep. "No," he yawned, "I woke up myself."

I nodded. "How did you sleep, Yukiteru-kun?"

He stood up and stretched. "Decently." He walked over to me and grinned at me. "How did you sleep, Akise-kun?"

I gave a half-hearted shrug, my dream coming into mind. "Decently." What was the meaning of that dream?

I followed Yukiteru out of the room and through the hall to a large kitchen. Murumuru was placing a plate of scrambled eggs and toast down. She looked up as we entered. "About time you two woke up."

"Did you make this, Murumuru?" Yukiteru asked.

Murumuru grinned. "Yup! To celebrate Akise being here!" there was something about the grin on her face that set me on edge. I detected a bit of venom in it.

"Thanks, Murumuru!" Yukiteru said, sitting down. I sat down across from him.

"Yes, thank you." I set her a suspicious look, to which she smiled innocently. I could immediately tell that the smile was a false one.

As Yukiteru started to devour his food, I lifted a bit of scrambled eggs to my lips. I paused when the faint smell of bitter almonds reached my nose.

Cyanide.

I felt a smirk tug at the edges of my lips as I lowered my fork. "Gomen, Murumuru, but I'm not so hungry at the moment."

"Are you sure, Akise?" I saw disappointment in her eyes.

"Very. Gomen."

"That isn't healthy, Akise-kun," Yukiteru said. I smiled at my beloved.

"I know. I just do not feel hungry. I will save it for later." I sat patiently and waited for Yukiteru to finish eating, which he did quickly. I offered to help clean up. Yukiteru left the room.

I placed Yukiteru's dish in the sink-quickly following it with mine after dumping the tainted food in the garbage-and glanced at Murumuru, who was giving me a heated glare.

"You know," I said, turning to her and leaning against the counter, arms crossed over my chest, "If you wanted to poison me, you should've covered the scent of bitter almonds."

"You're too perceptive!" she shouted.

I smirked. "I know it. You're not this world's Murumuru, are you?"

She gave me a deranged smile. "Oh, but I am. Or am i?"

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And now-the actual plot begins~! I own nothing. Enjoy~!**

I frowned. Why was she acting like this? A bit of her hair shifted, and I saw something gleam just below her ear.

Before I knew it, I had her pinned and struggling beneath me as I moved aside her hair and gripped something latched to the skin below her ear. Whatever it was, it was latched on tight, and when it finally came off, the force of my pull sent me tumbling back and off of the tan demon girl.

Sparks of pain rushed up my spine from where my back had collided with the floor. I dismissed it, having felt pain worse than this when Yuno had slit my throat then proceeded to decapitate me. I sat up slowly, sitting lotus style and examined the thing.

It looked like a metal orb that I could fit in my palm. A quick examination revealed a small hole, about the size of a pinhead.

"Akise…kun?" I looked up at Murumuru, who was gripping her head, "What happened?" she sounded…weak.

"I found this on your being." I showed her the orb. "I'm not sure what it is, but based on how you acted before and after I pulled it off, I'm guessing it had something to do with mind control."

Murumuru groaned. "All I remember is reading a new Shoujo Manga and suddenly a cloth was over my mouth."

"Chloroform," I said, "You were knocked out, and this was planted onto you." I stood up and searched around, finding a plastic baggie. I placed the small orb in and sealed it.

"Akise-kun?" I turned, Baggie hidden behind my back, to face Yukiteru.

"Something wrong, Yukiteru-kun?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what was taking so long," he replied.

I smiled. "Murumuru slipped and it her head," I lied easily, "I was making sure she was alright."

"Is she?" he asked.

"A little dazed," Murumuru reported, "But I'm good."

"So, Yukiteru-kun," I said, "What are we doing today?"

Yukiteru blushed lightly. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"Why don't we go see a movie?"

Yukiteru grinned. "Yeah! I'll create a fake world we can visit." His blush darkened to a dark pink. "I'll start creating a real world tomorrow."

"Sounds fine to me," I said, "Just let me go to my room for a second."

I fast walked all the way to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it. My heat was racing at a rapid pace.

I was going on a date with Yukiteru. Sure, he wouldn't consider it as such, but to me, it was a date. I was going to make sure he was happy on this date. Anything he wanted, he would get. Anything he didn't want, I would gladly dispose of.

I placed the baggie on the desk, deciding I would examine it late, and went through the dresser before pulling out and putting on a bloody red tie.

I met Yukiteru outside his bedroom. He was wearing his robe still, and held out to me a pair of clean white sneakers.

"Here," he said, "Put these on."

"Thank you, Yukiteru-kun," I said, smiling, as I slid them on.

"Take my hand," he said, "This way, I can take both of us."

With a large smile, I took his hand in mine. He closed his eyes, and the hallway disappeared. I felt the sensation of being tugged in all directions at once. Suddenly, we were standing in what seemed to be a park. I saw on a nearby clock that the time had gone from about 8:30 A.M. to 1:30 P.M.

"We're here," Yukiteru sighed, "Thank goodness."

"What movie would you like to see?" I asked, turning to him.

He blushed lightly. "Maybe the new Avengers movie?"

"Of course," I said.

We walked to the theater. I paid for out tickets and popcorn with some money Yukiteru had given me, he himself being a bit shy around the fake people. Yukiteru, though, ate most of the popcorn.

The movie was a bit dull and predictable, but watching Yukiteru's reactions to certain parts kept me entertained.

The movie ended about 3:20 and Yukiteru and I walked to a small restaurant. By the time we finished, it was past 5 in the evening, and the stars were staring to appear. I looked over at Yukiteru to find him gazing at the sky longingly.

"You know, Yukiteru-kun," I said, "We could go stargazing, if you want."

"Really?!" at my nod, he gave a loud cheer. "Arigato gozaimasu, Akise-kun!"

We walked to the nearest store to buy a telescope. We had just arrived when I saw something. A flash of pink entered the alleyway at the side of the store.

"You buy the telescope, Yukiteru-kun," I said, "I'll be right back." Without waiting for his response, I dashed into the alley.

After a few turns, I had whoever the person was trapped against a dead end.

I was surprised at who it was.

Bright pink hair pulled into twin ponytails, hate filled magenta eyes and a school uniform.

Gasai Yuno.

**Cliffhanger, bitches! /shot**

**Nah, JK. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys…this is the last update I'll be making until we finish moving back to the States. I'm gonna miss you all. I'll update as soon as I can when we get there. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

She was completely transparent and her movements were slow. She would make a movement, pause for a whole second, then move again and repeat the cycle.

"Gasai-san?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if I was merely seeing things.

"You!" she shouted, her voice sounding like several copies of her talking simultaneously, "You weren't supposed to follow me! Yukki was!"

I frowned. "I thought you were dead," I said.

"I am," she said, "But I'm coming back to be with my Yukki!"

"What makes you so sure Yukiteru-kun wants you back?" I asked.

"Because Yukki loves me!" she shouted.

I smiled at here. "We'll see about that, Gasai-san." With those words, I left the alleyway and met up with Yukiteru outside the store. He was holding a telescope box under his arm.

"Is something wrong, Akise-kun?" he asked, worry evident in his face.

"Of course not," I said, chuckling, "Shall we head to the park?"

He nodded and we walked side by side to the park. The sun was completely set by the time we reached it, and the sky sparkled with stars.

I helped Yukiteru set up the telescope in a section with a fantastic view of the sky. I'm not sure how long passed before Yukiteru took us home, but I do know that once he did, before I went to my room, Yukiteru was smiling contently, half-asleep.

Once I got to my room, I went over to the desk. I searched through the drawers until I found a box of latex gloves. I slid two on and opened the baggie, taking out the small orb.

I discovered a small slit on one side. I dug out of the drawers a scalpel and, gently, put the tip in the slit and pulled. The orb split in half, revealing a hollow inside. Stuffed inside was a small bag, the size and shape of a computer chip, filled with a clear liquid. A small tube attached it to the hole.

I found some forceps and pulled it out. I snipped the tube and top part off with some scissors. A peculiar smell emanated from the substance.

Seawater, mixed with cinnamon and something I couldn't identity. A type of poison, maybe? Perhaps the smell of cinnamon and seawater had been added to cover the poison's smell?

Knowing I would have no way of analyzing it until Yukiteru finished creating a new world, I set it aside after taping it shut and changed into the blue pajamas before falling asleep.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

I was back in the glass cage, but Yukiteru and Yuno were frozen, moving not an inch. The singing started again.

"_Shinjitsu wa tsune ni katawara ni daga hito wa tsune ni moumoku narite_

_Oroka na zatto ni kakikesareru mono nari."_

When the voice faded, Yuno and Yukiteru started moving again.

"You're dead, Akise!" Yuno's voice growled. I gave her a fox grin, disregarded the fact that I could hear her voice this time.

"We'll see about that, Gasai-san," I said.

Suddenly, both my and Yuno's cages jerked down a foot. The shock made us both lose our balance.

I lay on the floor, staring at the grey bar above us, and realized something.

Yukiteru's cage didn't jerk.

That must have meant he was one of the individuals whose string was bound.

Then… who was the second Individual? Yuno or me?

**I combined two chapters just for you guys. Happy? I'll miss you all! ;-;**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it lease! Sayonara~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Hope you guys missed me!**

…**no? *tsundere activate* w-well, fine! It's not like it matters to me whether you missed me or not!**

***yandere activate* just make sure you review or I'll kill you~! I own nothing~!**

I spent most of the next day doing what I could to not only examine the liquid, but also help Yukiteru create a new world. There wasn't much I could do, but what little I could do, I did. For Yukiteru.

But I was distracted for most of the day, wondering how Yuno was going to come back. Admittedly, it worried me a bit. What If Yukiteru DID want her back?

I unconsciously shook my head. I was rushing to conclusions without any evidence. Yukiteru hasn't mentioned Yuno even once since my 'rebirth'.

"Is something wrong, Akki?" Murumuru asked.

'Akki?' since when did she give me a nickname…? "I'm fine Murumuru."

She shook her head. "You aren't."

Not wanting to talk about it, I decided to change the subject. "What are you reading?"

She looked at the book in her hands. "Well, I just finished a Shoujo manga starring Uryuu Minene and Nijishima-san." I felt my heart prick at the mention of my old friend Nijishima. "And I was just starting a Yaoi manga."

"'Yaoi'?" I asked.

"Put simply, it means Boy's love, or male/male coupling." She ran a finger along the spine of the book lovingly. "This one stars you and Yukiteru."

I felt a blush threatening to color my face, but I managed to hold it back. "Yukiteru-kun and i?"

She nodded. "I know you like him."

This time, the blush colored my pale skin a bright tomato red. How did she…?

I looked up at the door before me. Just on the other side lay Yukiteru, creating a new world.

"You should tell him," Murumuru said.

I shook my head. "I can't. I don't wish to lose his friendship. For now, I'm fine with just being friends." I then stood up, excused myself and headed towards my room, closing the door behind thoughts were in a jumbled mess, nearly impossible to sort out. I lay down on the bed as a particular memory replayed itself in my head.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

The pain that wracked at my senses as Deus threatened to destroy me was extraordinary, but I disregarded it.

"A…motive?" I asked softly. Something that was of my own will, that he didn't know… "My…my love for Yukiteru-kun is real."

He gave me what I took as a smirk. "That is fake." Then I lost all feeling in my entire body except for my hand.

"Akise Aru," I dimly heard Murumuru mutter.

"It appears he does not have a will of his own." I then felt something forming in my hand.

"Wait!" I shouted as the phone finished forming in my hand-my Apprentice Diary.

I heard them gasp as I started reassembling myself. I held the Diary out before me. "Is this future Diary something you willed, too?"

Deus' eyes widened. "A Future Diary that observes the other owners?"

"Eighth made my diary into an Apprentice Diary," I explained as I reassembled, "An observer is created only to observe. But it will be different from now on. I will change the future by my own will. Even if you've controlled all of my actions up to now, I will now determine what happens next." I stared at him in determination. "I'm going to save Yukiteru-kun."

Deus chuckled. "So this is the difference between one who is being destroyed and one who is living in the moment. Very well, I recognize your will. You may go, Akise Aru. You may go and change the future."

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

That day…Deus had said my love for Yukiteru was fake, something he made up.

He was wrong.

He has been destroyed for 10,000 years, and Yukiteru brought me back. I still love Yukiteru. If my love for him had been fake, something Deus created, then why do I still love him even though Deus is gone?

Another memory filled my head, and I smiled.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

"YUKKI!" I glared over my shoulder at Yuno, my grip on Yukiteru's shoulders tightening. "Get away from Akise! Hurry!"

"Yuno?" Yukiteru asked uncertainly.

"I won't let you have Yukiteru-kun!" I shouted down to her. I turned Yukiteru and myself so she could see us both, then I pulled him closer and connected out lips.

I felt him stiffen underneath my grip, and I heard Yuno gasp. But the only thing I really focused on was his lips on my own. I was kissing Yukiteru-kun, and it was amazing.

When I finally released him, he stumbled back, hand over his mouth, "Akise-kun?" he asked in surprise. I merely smiled fondly at him.

"Akise Aru," I heard Yuno growl, "Your…DEAD!" I could clearly hear the anger and hate in her tone, the murderous intent clear as day.

I jumped onto a piece of concrete and took out my Diary. I also grabbed a metal pipe and stood up straight.

"This time, I will kill you, Gasai-san. I won't change the future anymore."

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

That was my favorite memory, and with good reason. After all, I had kissed Yukiteru. The only thing that sours it is what happened afterward.

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

I stumbled to the top of the crumbling structure, blood staining my shirt, neck and chin. I had to tell Yukiteru my realization.

I stood at the top, breathing heavily, trying not to give into the darkness surrounding my vision. I heard Yukiteru gasp in surprise.

"A-Akise-kun?" I heard him ask.

I strained to lift my head and coughed out blood.

'My throat is too damaged for me to speak,' I realized, 'But I can still tell him.' I started walking towards them.

"Akise…kun?" Yukiteru asked.

'Even if I can't speak,' I thought, pulling out my Diary, 'I can still tell Yukiteru-kun.' I typed my message quickly as Yuno started dashing towards me, dagger ready to take my life.

"Yuno!" my Beloved cried, "Stop, Yuno! You don't need to kill-!"

The last thought I had as the pink-haired psycho severed my head from my body was 'I have to tell…my beloved Yukiteru-kun.'

! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%! #$%

That was my last memory, and I frowned. What had happened afterwards? What has happened since my death at her hands?

I looked outside, surprised to find the sun gone and the stars twinkling. Have I really been lost in thought for that long? Feeling my eyes growing heavy, I allowed them to slide shut and I allowed sleep to pull me into its embrace.

**Urgh…so long… X.X hope you enjoyed! See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I haven't watched too much of Mirai Nikki, and I never watched anything passed when Akise was killed, so I'm unsure if Yukki and Yuno actually did "it", but from what I've read and seen he did (the idiot), so. I own nothing. Enjoy! :D**

I was again in the glass cage. I was lying on my back, starring at the grey beam, unable to move no matter what I tried. I heard the voice start singing once again.

'Kimi no soba de semete futari,

Shinjitsu wo shiranai mama de,

Yoru wo koete, yume mite.

Yagatte futari mezameta nara,

Atarashii owari wo tsugeru uta wo kasane awasete.'

The voice faded and I could move once again.

"Akise-kun!" I heard Yukiteru say, "Are you okay?"

I lifted myself into a sitting position, one knee bent and one arm resting on it. Yukiteru was staring at me in concern. I smiled at him. "I'm fine, Yukiteru-kun."

He turned towards Yuno. "Yuno?"

She smiled at him. "I'm alright, Yukki."

Suddenly an image appeared in the space between our cages. It showed Yukiteru above Yuno. Neither had anything on, and I quickly realized what it means.

Yukiteru had…SLEPT with her.

I adverted my eyes, blush lighting my face and heart clenching painfully in my chest.

"Akise-kun," he said sadly, pleasingly, begging me to look at him.

But I couldn't.

I was numb with shock and hurt. An unfamiliar and yet very familiar rage filled my chest. I looked up, intending to glare at Yuno, only to see another image right next to the original.

It was of me kissing Yukiteru.

From the corners of my eyes, I saw Yuki looking at it sadly, and Yuno was glaring at it. I, however, just gave it a blank stare, once again numb.

The image with Yukiteru and Yuno changed to a picture of Yuno wielding an axe with droplets of blood in the air. She had a look of stunned anger on her face.

"That's when Yuno killed the Twelfth," Yukiteru whispered.

The picture of me and Yukiteru changed to a picture of me, the day I officially introduced myself to Yukiteru. It was when I was pinned underneath Yuno after she had exposed that I was not a Diary wielder.

A question mark appeared between the pictures, and I realized what it meant. It was a question for Yukiteru.

Who will you choose? Akise Aru or Gasai Yuno? Your friend or your psychopathic stalker?

**Guess what? I have the entire story written out from start to end, so I know every single plot twist that's gonna happen and what the surprise ending is! However, you guys have to wait. Ha, ha! :D /shot**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**On a completely unrelated note: SCHOOL'S OUT! And that means MORE UPDATES! YAY!**

**Enjoy~!**

When I woke up, I spent awhile just staring at the ceiling, the newfound discovery about Yukiteru and Yuno in my head, numbing me once more. Then I banished the image, stood up, smoothed my clothes, ran my fingers through my hair to rid it of its disheveled state and left the room, headed for Yukiteru's.

I found Yukiteru tossing and turning on his bed, tears staining his cheeks, whimpering. I quickly approached, shaking his shoulder.

"Yukiteru-kun!" I shouted, "Wake up!"

His eyes snapped opened and he stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily and shakily. Then he looked at me. "A-Akise-kun?"

"Are you alright, Yukiteru-kun?" I asked.

"J-just a nightmare," he said.

"About what?"

He said nothing for a few moments. "I was in a dark space, chained to I don't know what. Then Yuno appeared, holding a knife in one hand, a whip in the other. She set the knife on the ground and slashed the whip into the darkness. Then, as though someone had flipped a light switch, the area became white. You were there, chained. There were multiple cuts, small and large, on your body and you were bleeding badly. One of your arms was broken, I think, and so was one of your legs. You looked at me and smiled. Yuno picked up the knife, walked over and beheaded you, right before my eyes for a second time. then she turned to smile at me and said 'Don't worry, Yukki. I'm coming back. I'll get rid of him. We'll be together forever.' Then you woke me up."

I frowned. So Yuno really was coming. "It's alright, Yukiteru-kun. I'm sure everything is fine." I got up and started heading for the door before stopping myself. "You want to talk to me about something."

"N-no!" he said, "What makes you think that?"

"On the day I was 'reborn'," I said, "There was something off about the way you smiled at me. Like you wanted to say something, but were reluctant to state your mind. Even now, you hesitate to say your mind, Yukiteru-kun." I turned and looked straight into his eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, Yukiteru-kun."

Yukiteru gave me a stunned look before he chuckled. "I'd forgotten how perceptive you were, Akise-kun." As I sat next to him, he asked "Why did you kiss me before Yuno killed you? At the time, I thought it was only to piss Yuno off. But now I think that isn't the reason."

I allowed my silver hair to hide my wine-colored eyes as I processed his words. a chuckle left my throat, a chuckled that then gave way to full-out laughter, like how I had laughed when Yuno had figured out I wasn't a Diary owner, that I'd been lying about that, playing along because everyone thought I was,

"Gomen, Yukiteru-kun," I said, regaining my breath, "I just thought it would've been obvious."

"What would've been obvious?" he asked in confusion.

I smiled at him. "I'm in love with you, Yukiteru-kun." There wasn't really any reason to hide it anymore. He was having his suspicions. I just confirmed them.

**Oh~! Tension~! I have a few reviews I'd like to reply to this chapter.**

**Themostprofoundc: L is from Death Note. Unless I'm mistaken, Light is the only ****psychopathic**** killer in that series. So in other words, what you're saying is that L loves Light? Is so, I LOVE YOU, RANDOM STRANGER! If not, then just disregard this message.**

**Chome: Hé ! C'est pas grave si vous ne parlez pas anglais. Désolé que si mon français (?) est mauvais, j'utilise Bing translator, donc. mais de toute façon ! Merci pour ce commentaire. On entend beaucoup de toute façon. Bien que, si vous ne parlez pas anglais, im surpris de votre lecture de ce récit, comme il est en français et pas anglais ou toute autre langue. mais Merci ! On entend beaucoup !**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My fingers hurt. . but it was worth it! Hope you guys enjoy this! I own nothing.**

I softly gripped his chin and pulled his face close, connecting out lips once more. It was just as amazing as I remembered it. I pulled away from him, eyes closed, frowning.

"If Yukiteru-kun wished to only be my friend," I muttered, more to myself than Yukiteru, "Then Yukiteru-kun's friend I will be."

"The thing is," he said, making me look at him "I don't know WHAT I feel for you, if it's friendship or something more. I'm so confused!"

Yukiteru might…like me back? The thought made my chest explode with warmth. I smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Take some time to think about it." I then stood up and started walking.

"Akise-kun!" I turned as Yukiteru approached and showed me a necklace with a rhombus shaped Onyx stone on a bit of black thread. "I finished building a new world around midnight last night, I made this for you, so you can travel there and back as you please. Just squeeze the stone to go there, squeeze it again to come back." He unclipped it. "I'll put it on."

I smiled as he went behind me, securing the necklace. "Thank you, Yukiteru-kun."

"I'm going to go make a few minor changes to the world," he said.

"I'm going to head to my room really quickly," I said.

I left the room, entering my own. I grabbed the baggie filled with the odd liquid and squeezed the stone.

My room faded into darkness and I once again felt like I was being pulled in all possible directions. Then I was in an alley.

I tucked the necklace into my shirt and left the alley. I smiled when I realized I knew this path. This was the path I would take to the police station before I met Yukiteru-kun.

I allowed my feet to carry me through the winding streets to the front of the station. I hesitated, my hand on the smooth metal door.

Just how much like out world did Yukiteru-kun make this world? Had he brought back everyone such as Nishijima and Minene and the others? I knew that, obviously, they wouldn't remember me, but…

Shaking my head, I entered the police station.

The place was hectic, and in the middle of the room was a man with tan skin, brown eyes and long black hair, some of his hair being pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a dark blue suit.

"Kurusu Kiego?" I asked, hand in my pockets along with the packet.

He turned, staring at me. "That's me. Who are you?"

I was right. He doesn't remember me. "My name is Akise Aru, and I dream of being the world's greatest detective."

"And why are you here?" he asked. I was about to answer when a male came up to Kurusu.

He had light brown hair in an odd style and brown eyes with pale skin. He wore a grey suit. Nishijima.

"We couldn't find anything else on the body, sir," he said.

"May I try inspecting it?" I asked.

Kurusu examined me with a critical gaze before saying "Sure. Let's see if you've got what it takes to be a detective."

As he led me to the room, he relayed information about the case to me. There have apparently been a series of murders recently in which the killer slits the throat, wrists and the back of the ankles of the victim. Then they leave the victim to die of blood loss before leaving their carcasses in a random alley. There wasn't any connection between the victims that they could find.

Kurusu, Nishijima and I all put on latex gloves and surgeon masks before entering. Lying on the table, covered by a white blanket, was a young woman of at least 23 years of age.

"She didn't ingest any poisons?" I asked as I moved the blanket, exposing her face and neck.

"Her stomach is completely empty and her blood was tested for poison," Kurusu said, "Nothing."

I examined the rather ugly cut on her neck and noticed something. I picked up a pair of forceps and pulled something out of the cut. "You missed this."

"What is that?" he asked.

"A broken fingernail if I had to guess," I said, "It looks real, and the length, as well as the slight bit of red nail polish suggests the killed is female. Perhaps she broke it while slitting the throat. It was buried rather deep in the skin, which explains why it was missed in the examination.

I moved some of the cloth from the wrist and picked up with the forceps a lock of blonde hair. "This hair blended with the skin, though I'm surprised it was missed. I figured it would've been discovered." I glanced at Kurusu, who looked at Nishijima, who shrugged.

"I'll talk to the woman who did the examination of the body."

"A simple mistake," I said, "All humans make mistakes."

I followed Kurusu out and removed the mask and gloves, disposing of them in a waste bin. Kurusu asked me, "So why'd you come to the station? I'm pretty sure it wasn't for something like that."

I nodded. "You're right." I pulled the baggie out of my pocket. "I need to analyze this."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure myself," I said, "I found it implanted on a friend of mine. I believe it contains some kind of poison, but whoever implanted it added artificial scents to cover up the scent of the poison."

"Come with me." I followed him up some stairs and through several hallways to a door. He opened it and said "I'll come back in 20 minutes." Then he left and I entered, closing the door behind myself, darkness filling my vision.  
**Chome: Je vois. Eh bien, c'est logique. :) en tout cas, Merci ! Je suis content que vous l'aimez. Google n'est pas le traducteur plus efficace, mais au moins vous avez l'idée principale de l'histoire, à droite ? et c'est AkisexYukiteru, alors encore mieux, non ?**

**Theabridgedkuriboh: I'm just going to say I took one look at your profile picture and then examined your profile. I found that you not only like Yugioh Zexal, but also Keyshipping, Sharkbaitshipping, Aztecshipping (Yuma TsukumoxIII) and YumaxShingetsu. Can I just love you? Please?**

**Anyway, see that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for not updating all summer! I got occupied with another story of mine! DX gomennasai!**

**If anyone could guess what Akise's theory is, you get cookies! It will be revealed in a later chapter~! Enjoy! I don't own anything here!**

I flipped on the lights and walked to the nearest table. I picked up a Q-tip and dipped the tip in the liquid before pulling it out and wiping it off on a thin piece of clear plastic. I placed it under a magnifying scope, adjusting the lens so I could see it clearly, switched it to 100x and looked in.

I could see slight red specks in the substance. The second thing I noticed was that the liquid was a pinkish red, like someone had added a miniscule amount of blood, enough that it looked clear until you got a clear view of it. I threw the plastic strip away and continued analyzing it.

The final results I got surprised me.

The substance was an entire mixture of different poisons, mixed with the artificial scents. But how did this NOT sicken Murumuru? Unless…

I looked up as the door opened and Kurusu came in. "Are you finished?"

I nodded. "Thank you. I should be going now." I passed Kurusu and walked back to the front door.

"Hey, Aru!" I turned, looking at Kurusu. He had a smirk on his face. "Feel free to come back anytime. We could always use a new detective."

I examined him for a moment before nodding. "Hai." Then I left.

I still needed to test one more thing. A new theory. This thought in mind, I stepped into the nearest alley.

A stray cat with black fur was curled into a ball underneath a ladder that led to the roof of the building to my left. It seemed asleep. However, it lifted its head as I approached, staring at me with curious green eyes.

I knelt down nearby it, pulled the half-empty packet out of my pocket, opened it and poured the rest of its contents into one cupped hand.

The cat approached cautiously and sniffed the liquid. Deciding it was safe to drink, it started lapping up the fluid out of my hand. I allowed it to do so until its rough tongue started to scrape against my skin. Then I wiped the excess liquid off on my pant leg.

The cat stiffened and fell on its side, and I placed a hand on its chest. I felt no heartbeat.

Was my theory wrong…?

I was about to leave when I felt a soft 'thump!' underneath my hand. I watched as the cat opened its eyes and looked around before settling its gaze on me. It hissed and I barely managed to pull my hand away before it clawed me. I jumped to my feet and quickly climbed up the ladder to a height where the cat couldn't reach me, I looked down to see it glaring at me.

My theory was right!

I pulled my necklace out and squeezed the stone again.

I knew immediately that something was wrong.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
